


Dear Logan

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Love Letters, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, tw remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Dear Logan,We think we've fallen in love with you...





	1. Remus

Dear Logan,

I think I’ve got a problem. It’s not the kind of problem that you like, unfortunately. I don’t really think there’s a formula for this.

No, rather it’s the kind you’d hate to deal with. Despise, even! It’s an icky, messy, feelings problem.

I’ve fallen in love with you Logan. And it’s not the icky, gross, sappy romantic love that Roman goes on and on and _on_ about. I don’t quite know what it is. It just… is.

I really want to be your friend, Logan. I’d learn all the grossest, grimiest things about science for you! We could be mad scientist buddies! I’d even make you a spot in the imagination, if you’d like. You could learn whatever you want there!

I’m getting a little ahead of myself, though, aren’t I?

I love you, Logan, in the most un-mushy, un-poetic, un-romantic way possible. I want to be able to stargaze with you in the dead of night. I want to help you do all sorts of crazy experiments! I want you to talk to me about your theories and ideas until my ears fall off!

But that won’t happen. Because I won’t sent this letter. I’m a dark side, I can’t be your friend!

But I want to be your friend Logan. I want to. I really do. Please, if there’s a way, let me know?

Love,

Remus


	2. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To my hero: I'm sorry.

To my hero:

Logan! How is everything? Are you discovering a whole lot of cool new things with Thomas? I know I could just ask you this in a few minutes, when I head down to the commons, but where’s the fun in that?

I wonder if you’d be able to feel how fake that was, just by reading it. 

I feel bad, Logan. And I know feelings aren’t your thing! That’s okay! They’re mine, mine alone to deal with. I really wouldn’t want to bother you with them; that’s why I won’t end up sending this letter. But I thought maybe it’d help me to write them out. Kinda like talking to you, but with paper instead of sounds. 

I feel bad, though. Really, really bad. I haven’t been fair to you. None of us have, and I feel it’s in large part due to me neglecting you. 

I should’ve listened to you more, right off the bat. Oh! That means from the beginning, just in case you wanted to add it to your vocab cards. But my point still stands. We all pushed you to the side, in hopes of gaining understanding of Thomas’s emotions, and we were wrong to do that. I’m sorry. You’re a crucial part of Thomas understanding… anything! 

I meant it when I said you were my hero, Logan. I don’t ever want you to doubt that. You are a hero. My hero. You’re so level headed, you can solve problems without getting upset, you always know where to start with solving problems… I really wish I could do that. 

Maybe we could sit down one day, talk it out? You can teach me a little about keeping my emotions in check, and I can teach you about expressing yours? I think it would do both of us some good. Maybe it’ll help us understand each other. 

I love you, Lo. You really are my hero. Even if you never read this, I hope you know that. I’ll do my best to show you, I promise! I’ll be there for you, I’ll listen, I’ll do better! I can do it, I know I can! 

I love you Logan. I hope you can love me too. 

Your friend, 

Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm going to alternate 'dark' and 'light' sides. It'll be more fun for me to write that way.   
I'm @yalltookmyurlideas on tumblr, come say hi! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!! <3


	3. Deceit

Logic,

I must admit, I admire you. Logic is thorough, calculated. Logic is efficient.

But Logan? _Logan_ is so vibrant. _Logan_ learns for the love of it. _Logan_ has this… spark about him. This… twinkle in his eye. Just… there’s something about him that draws you in. Something about him that you can’t help but fall in love with him.

I have no place to say this, but it looks to me like you’ve lost that spark, Logan. I couldn’t tell you when. At some point your eyes went from bright, beautiful, full of wonder and excitement to dull, resigned.

How do I get you your spark back? I can’t pick up any of the work the others leave to you. I’m an ineffective stopgap. So please, Logan. How do I help you?

I want to, really! I want nothing more than for all of us to be happy and content, you especially.

I know you won’t believe me. There was a time when you might have. If it were that time, I might consider sending this letter. But I really do care for you, Logan. I really do. Honest. How do I bring back your spark? Anything I can do, I will. Please, believe me.

With love,

Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this chapter gave me trouble. I had a hard time writing this, and I'm still not totally satisfied, but please let me know what you thought!  
I'm @yalltookmyurlideas on tumblr, come say hi!


	4. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey L.

Hey L.

I’ve been wanting to talk to you. For a while now, actually. I think an apology is in order. But you know me, I don’t do confrontation. It makes me anxious.

Regardless, I’ve been a dick. I’ve only thought of myself and my emotions, and that’s not fair to you or the others. Don’t say you don’t have feelings, because that’s a lie, and also unhealthy.

I remember when you came to my room, when you told me I was needed. Important. It’s my turn to tell you that. And I’m sorry I can’t work up the courage to say it to your face. This’ll have to do.

I’m so sorry, L. I wish I could put into words how much I care about you, how much I love you. How _sorry_ I am for every time I’ve wronged you, threatened you, been disrespectful… I never meant any of it. I really wish it could be more than just an understood thing.

Hopefully, my love and my apology will both be an understood thing. I don’t actually plan on sending this. But that’s okay. This helps. Maybe it’ll help me when I’m actually interacting with you, too.

I’m really sorry, L. I love you, I miss you, I'd really like to have our little nerd back.

-Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @yalltookmyurlideas on tumblr, come say hi!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Logan will be a series of the other sides all writing unsent letters to Logan to tell him how they feel about him. If all goes to plan, Logan will never see these letters. Logan will never know. 
> 
> Who should write their letter to Logan next?? :D
> 
> I'm @yalltookmyurlideas on Tumblr, I have a few more stories over there that haven't made it here yet!!


End file.
